


Steve Rogers's Moira

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Steve Rogers's dæmon.





	Steve Rogers's Moira

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/ 

S T E V E  R O G E R S  -  M O I R A

> “ _ **Pit bull terrier** (a breed of the canis lupus familiaris) - the dog is seen as a form of protection and symbol of strength. The person with this dæmon clearly have a strength of determination. They can stay committed to their goal with good faith and courage despite seeing no results from their hard work, and persevere until they reach it. Usually they are highly protective of the people they love and support. Unafraid to speak their mind they will frequently stand up to any perceived injustice. They have a passion for justice and fair play. It is very common that they tend to pick causes that involve moral issues to help others or serve humanity in some way. Therefore, they can be the voice of reason among their peers. The dog shows a great spirit in the human with an enormous capacity to love, they embody the combination of the loving gentleness of a friend and the fierce energy of protector. In fact, it usually takes a lot to break their spirit. It is easier for them to reach a deep understanding and empathy with compassion for unconditional acceptance and love. It is common knowledge that once you have a friend with a dog dæmon you will have a committed friend for life who will never abandon, undermine or betray those close to them. They are incredibly trustworthy and fiercely loyal and will stick with you through thick and thin. You rarely need to ask before you have their support and assistance, however this might make them blind to shortcomings in the people they are close to. But usually they have excellent insight into the human nature and have a lot of influence among their peers. They are independent thinkers and know how to cut to the truth of matters._ ”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
Name** : Moira  
**Gender** : Feminine  
**Usage** : Irish, Scottish, English  
**Meaning** : Anglicized form of Máire. It also coincides with Greek _Μοιρα (Moira)_ meaning “fate, destiny”, the singular of _Μοιραι_ , the Greek name for the Fates. They were the three female personifications of destiny in Greek mythology.

“ _Neutral, but not afraid of any of them_ ” and “ _We’re not looking for trouble, but we’re ready for it_ ” were phrases that captioned some US war posters featuring Pit Bulls during the first world war. Steve’s mother told him and Moira stories when they were kids that the breed of dogs were mascots for the American military because of their loyalty, determination and bravery. Steve could still remember how he looked into Moira’s large brown eyes and saw the same admiration and determination in them that he felt. Ever since then she stayed in her pit bull shape as often as she could, it wasn’t a very flawless shape like they had been wishing for - like Steve she was quite small with more bones sticking out than muscles. But it was what they had and what they wanted. Then one day they had been trying to escape from some boys that even they knew were too many for them when Steve hissed at her to change into something so they could get over the fence like they had done before. But this time she stared back at him and simply said - “I can’t!” And they both just knew.  
  
They went home with more bruises than clear skin that day and Bucky yelled at them for trying to fight someone without him and Blair who growled at them. But Steve and Moira were both grinning far too happy with the results to be abashed. It was the best day ever, because Moira looked like one of the dogs on those posters they remembered from the stories in their childhood.  
  
-  
  
When they were offered to join the special program, Steve didn’t even have to glance at Moira before he answered. He already knew her feelings.  
  
_“Don’t! I can do this!” Steve shouted and Moira twisting in what looked like pain next to the capsule howled in response._  
  
The first time they finally took a real look at each other after the enhancement they stared at each other still panting from the run and unexpected swim.  
  
“You changed too”, Steve said in surprise, they hadn’t known what was going to happen to Moira but now the large result was standing in front of him with four strong legs carrying a heavy muscled dog. She looked so different, yet like she was always supposed to look like that. He could still see his Moira in her eyes though.  
  
“Well, you’re tall!” Moira spluttered in surprised response which made Steve finally look down at himself. Well, she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> The poster from ww1 is actually a real poster that was used in the first world war. I have to admit that I read in a fanfic where Steve had a daemon of similar breed, and it just felt so fitting that it stuck with me.  
> The pit bull breed was viewed differently at that time and I couldn't resist with the different view today of it as a dangerous breed and maybe not something "proper" Captain America should have. But yet so fitting Steve Rogers who grew up fighting in the alleys in Brooklyn. Also the loyalty. Duh.
> 
> I decided to let Moira also have these problems that Steve had and then also change. They are both the same mind and body, but Moira also show Steve's soul with her shape of animal. She might've looked too thin and tiny but the pit bull showed what kind of people she and Steve was and still are. It can take a lot of pushes before a pit bull gets angry but when it does, you might've wished that you didn't.
> 
> This quote from the fake book is also from different websites about spirit animals. 
> 
> This is also uploaded on tumblr: http://halelikehell.tumblr.com/post/177249600301/d%C3%A6mon-%CB%88di%CB%90m%C9%99n-s-t-e-v-e-r-o-g-e-r-s-m-o-i


End file.
